


Emma Frost

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Jack Frost Movie, Snowman, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Summary : Regina Frost-Mills was not unused to being alone with the son she and her wife Emma had together. After all Emma’s occupations tended to take her away from home. Still when Emma promises to change, she believes her. So it is to her horror that her wife is taken from her in Christmas Eve. Fate however makes a turn and makes Emma come back as snowwoman. Can this be a second chance around for Emma to learn something from her mistake and get redemption or will time run out for them both a second time around? A  Christmas story about hope, sorrow, love and miracles.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Emma Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/gifts), [NightWriter89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter89/gifts), [SereneQueen92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneQueen92/gifts).



> Author’s Note 1: I contemplated over two titles for this, Emma Frost and The Space Between, as the song became important later in the story. Still I landed on the original title. I do recommend a lot of tissues for this one and to read to the very end.   
> Loosely based on the movie Jack Frost from the late 90's. 
> 
> Author’s Note 2 : Thanks to my wonderful Beta Laurathechef84 for helping me out with this one. It really means a lot you took the time to do this for me. I couldn’t have done with without you. 
> 
> Authors Note 3 : I wish to dedicate this to Laurathechef84, SereneQueen92 and Nightwriter89 and all the other amazing SQ writers and fans out there for always inspiring me, and helping me out if needed. To all of you that end up reading this I do hope you have a magical Christmas and a peaceful and happy new year.

**_Emma Frost_ **

Regina Frost-Mills would always remember the day her life was turned upside down and the moments leading up to it. She was underneath the sink trying to fix the leaky pipe, the one her wife promised her to fix forever. She didn’t though, for whatever reason, her wife Emma seldom pulled through on her promises. This was one of those times, and now she was there with a plier, trying to fastening the pipe a bit better.

Of course, her luck was not with her this day either. The parts gave rather than get tighter, causing water to spill onto her. She cursed under her breath hearing her son’s voice call out, “Ma, ma, where are you?”

“She’s not home yet, sweetheart,” she said frustrated, deciding this was it. She would turn of the water and call a plumber in the morning.

“Oh,” he said, looking at his mother; or what he could see of her, her sweatpants. Not for long though the half-wet Regina Frost-Mills dragged herself out from underneath the sink, saying, “Remind me to kill your ma when she finally shows up. (If she knew what would happen not long after she might not have used such hard words.)?

“Sure,” he said. He couldn’t help but to laugh heartfelt by the sight of his otherwise gathered mom being a mess.

“Are you hungry, or should we wait with dinner?” she offered with a half-smile. Even if she was frustrated by the situation her son’s laughter would always make her smile.

“I am starving,” he said, his brown eyes sparkling. She shook her head as he added; “So no news on when ma will be back from her tour yet?”

“She said she would home today, but not when,” Regina said with a heavy sigh. She didn’t find the strength to cook, turning on the oven to let it preheat. It would just be a frozen pizza today. She looked at her son as he padded out of the room, disappointment clearly showing all over his face.

It was moments like these she partly regretted marrying a musician. Because while Emma was out trying to make it with the band; ‘Emma Frost and the snowmen, ‘ she was left at home picking up the pieces.

* * *

Emma’s best friend and bass player Ruby Lucas dropped her off outside the house late the same night. Emma smiled at her saying, “Give my best to granny.”

“Of course, Em, you better get inside facing the ice queen,” said Ruby with a grin.

“Cute,” said Emma. She quickly got in the back taking out her guitar and travel bag. As she walked up to the house, she smiled by the fact it was snowing, this would be a great night she knew. She found her key and unlocked the door, listening to the noises of cleaning from the kitchen. Her wife always did that when she was upset, cleaned. The blonde walked in the direction of the noise, looking at her love from the distance, she could see it in her body, her movements, her frustration. A smile on her face by the sight of her, the woman she loved so much.

Emma walked closer, wrapping her arms around Regina’s slender waist. Leaning against her, whispering; “Easy, babe, I am here now.”

“No, don’t. He waited for you for so long, Emma, I don’t care if you make false promises to me. To him…it is not okay. You should have seen his face, it broke my heart,” she broke free from Emma’s embrace.

“I know, I know…” she said, not having the energy to defend herself. Mostly because she knew Regina to be right.

“You could have called him, telling him you would be late,” Regina resigned a little. Her body aching for her woman, she had been gone four months now.

“I know I should have, but all happened so fast. We finished the album and sent it to the company, Regina. If this producer signs us…” she trailed off, excitement shining in her eyes.

“Please stop…just stop. I am not sure how long I can do this. I love you, but most of the time I feel so alone; so frustrated, so drained. I need you here, Emma. Promise me that if this isn’t the break you have been waiting for, put this aside for a little while,” her tone was serious now. She needed to be heard, needed Emma to know how serious she was about this. Even if she loved her, she couldn’t do this anymore she knew.

“I promise. So where did he fall asleep, my baby boy?” she asked, managing to finally press a kiss to Regina’s lips. She tasted sweet as always, and Emma loved it.

“Living room, but please. Do not wake him,” Regina warned. Her body resting within Emma’s grasp now, letting herself be held.

“It is Christmas break and it is snowing, you know it means building the first snowman this season,” she said, a big grin on her face.

“I swear sometimes I don’t even know why I married you, Emma Frost,” she said and chuckled, kissing her; letting it linger.

“Because I am your knight and I will always be here to save the day,” said Emma confident, as she walked inside the living room to wake their son.

“Yes. At least you used to, but lately you are always on the road trying to get that big break. Now I am at home taking care of everything. Due to the fact you are gone so much, I feel like a the only one being there for our son. I am working around the clock. I am tired, Emma, so tired. Being the town Mayor and being a mother of a nine-year-old alone is not what I signed up for,” she whispered.

Emma turned to look at her, dragging her aside so they wouldn’t wake Henry. She looked at her wife, she looked tired. As tired as she just had pointed out she was, blue rungs forming under her beautiful brown eyes. Her usual smile when she saw her was gone, there was a frown in her forehead instead. She was at the breaking point Emma knew. She nuzzled against her cheek whispering, “How about we go to the old cabin tomorrow, dodge our parents and celebrate Christmas just the tree of us. Like we used to.”

“I can do that, but it has to be day after tomorrow, Henry got the jumping contest tomorrow,” Regina reminded.

“Yes of course,” Emma nodded and kissed her lovingly, before she whispered, “You are sure it is alright I wake him.”

“Of course, go ahead” Regina said, nudging her lovingly.

Emma kissed her cheek, before going over to the couch where their son was sleeping. She sat down next to him, gently kissing his forehead whispering; “Henry, I am home.”

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at her; “Ma, you are here!”

“Yeah, kid, I am. I am sorry it got this late.” she whispered lovingly, looking into his brown eyes, brown like his wife. She knew it should not be possible he looked so much like his mom, as they used a donor; still he did.

“How was the tour?” he asked, sitting up. Looking at her with curious eyes.

“Great, but we can talk about that later. Right now I was thinking we should build a snowman, as it is snowing outside.” she said with a bright smile.

“It is!” he jumped to his feet and rushed to the window. Regina shook her head at this. It had been a tradition for years that when it snowed whenever Emma came back for Christmas, she and their son made a snowman. She even joined when he was younger, now she enjoyed just watching them. It was kind of their thing after all.

“Yep, so want to see how big we can build this year’s snowman? While you tell me what I have been missing?” she asked, tilting her head looking at him.

“I do, but are you sure. I mean it is kind of late and I have to get up early.” he said, looking at his other mother. She gave a nod it was alright, making him run to the hallway to get his jacket, scarf and gloves on. Emma soon followed suit, and pretty soon they were rolling two big snowballs that would form the body while they talked. He told her about his chances of winning the ski jumping contest the next day, about how his PE teacher had been a dork all the semester, that he was doing better at math and some of his other subjects. He told her about how he totally put this older bully Peter Goldstein back in this place down at the cave early the same day.

It was what the kids called the place where they had snowball fights and went sledge riding during the winter. Peter was the clear ruler there and he picked on Henry and his friends. Of course he had sworn revenge, but Henry didn’t worry. Emma on the other hand told him about the tour, the places she had been, some of the people she had meet. That Ruby planned to propose to her girl when she got home and August couldn’t wait to see his dad, and Neal found a girl in one of the cities they were in.

She didn’t even know where time flew off to but pretty soon they had built a snowman, using her own scarf to keep and grey beanie to keep him warm. He got sticks as arms and some stones for eyes, nose and a big smile. Emma smiled pleased at it as she heard Regina say; “I can clearly see the resemblance between you and this snowman, Emma.”

“Yes, he is my big brother, can’t you see,” said Emma with a soft laughter.

“So I see. How about you two come in and have some hot chocolate, before bedtime?” she said with a soft smile.

“Only if you have whipped cream and cinnamon,” Henry said, beaming at his mom.

“Of course,” she said, stepping aside so they could get inside. Emma looked at her standing there, thinking that she had to be the luckiest girl in the world to be married to someone like Regina. She really was the prettiest woman in town, in every town she concluded. She could hardly wait to spend time with them both at the cabin and see Henry’s ski jump the next day. Going to bed that night snuggling close to her that very night after they had made love, she felt that life couldn’t get any better.

* * *

Regina wasn’t even surprised when Emma got a call saying she would have to play at the producer’s place the same night they were to leave for the cabin. It was just the way it was, of course they couldn’t even have that together. Christmas. Emma promised her she would just do the gig and then drive thereafter, so she would be there by Christmas morning. Regina had agreed to this and Emma said she would text when she was on her way. That was a thing she always did. She even did that when she was late the few days prior.

She knew even if Henry didn’t yet, only Emma had been even later than it said in the text. Still she had gone with Henry and set up everything, of course their son hadn’t been happy about it. He had even given the her the flute back. She had given it to him, saying it was magical that she gotten it before she started with the band, that it was what got her into music, and she used to play on it when he was born to make him fall asleep. He had tossed it at her saying magic did not exist, that it was for children. That she could just leave and not come back, it was what she always did. She had seen the pain in her wife’s green eyes as she resigned. Still the brunette had picked up the flute and put it in the car, hoping things would change by morning when Emma was with them again.

She looked out of the window after Henry had fallen asleep, it was close to midnight and she hadn’t heard from her wife yet. She was worried because of the snowstorm outside, and it was only getting worse. She was hoping that it was just bad coverage at the cell towers due to it. Or maybe Emma waited it out and would drive when it eased a little, that she was alright wherever she was. Still a knot was twisting inside her, the same one that twisted whenever Emma was at her regular job.

The blonde was a firefighter when she was not out with the band, and had went into more burning buildings in her life than Regina cared to count. She had even saved her from one once. It was the old city hall, fire had broken out due to fault in the old electric system. She was already with Emma at time, they had been set up on a blind date by some friends a year before, more as a joke on either side, still they had hit it off.

That was twelve years ago now. She sighed pacing, looking at the time and feeling her heart clenching in her chest. Maybe she should try her band members. She called Ruby first, Emma’s closest friend. She said that they decided to cancel on the gig, that if the producer was serious about them; he would sign either way. She said that Emma like the rest of them drove home around from their destination point hours ago. The other woman said that she had probably just sought shelter from the weather and that she would move on in the morning. Regina had agreed and hung up, not managing to shake the bad feeling.

She couldn’t even remember falling asleep that night, only that she woke by the banging on the door. The brunette leaped to her feet looking around, it was 3 am in the morning. Was it Emma that had forgotten the key. It wouldn’t be the first time. A deep breath as she opened the door to the old hunting lodge seeing two officers outside, they looked grave.

“Mrs. Frost?” one of them asked, a man.

“No, don’t say it, I need to allow myself to believe she will get here one more second,” Regina said, her tone was stern. This wasn’t happening, not now, not on Christmas morning.

The female officer nodded as Regina let them come inside. She took a deep breath, bracing herself before she said, “How did it happen?”

“They found the car almost snowed down driving the plow, they called it in. She was killed on impact, drove right into the snow. We suspect the car slid,” the male officer said.

“I see, and her body?” Regina wondered, her voice showing little emotion; she couldn’t break down now.

“It is down in the coroner’s office at the station, you can claim it by morning.” the female officer offered calmly.

“And you are sure it is her, my wife?” Regina asked. Even if she knew deep down they wouldn’t here if it wasn’t, she needed to be sure.

“Yes Ma’am, her papers of identity were in the car. There is no doubt,” she said, adding, “Is there anyone we can call, to be here with you?”

“My…my sister, please,” Regina whispered, giving them her number. She didn’t even know how to tell Henry as she asked, “Her parents do they know?”

“Yes, some officers are there now,” she the male officer as the female went to call Lena. It didn’t take long, she soon came back saying; “She is driving here now, we can wait with you if you want?”

“No, it is fine, thank you for letting me know,” Regina said with a heavy sigh.

The two of them nodded and walked out the door, as the brunette’s tears started to fall, fast. This wasn’t fair, she was finally coming back to her: only to have destiny ruin it.

“Mom?” she heard Henry’s voice behind her.

“Yes, my little prince.” she managed to get out, she couldn’t keep her composure not even for him right now.

“What is going on?” He asked her in a soft tone, looking at her with wondering eyes. It was seldom he saw his mother cry, so something had to be very wrong.

“Ma isn’t coming, Henry, something happened on her way here. She is…dead,” she managed to get out, falling apart, feeling how her heart breaking into a million pieces.

“She’s…dead?” he said, looking at his mother in mere shock.

“Yes, Henry,” she got out between the heavy sobs.

He walked over to her, where she had sunk down on the floor, holding on to her, crying alongside her. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t fair at all.

* * *

**_About 1 year later._ **

“I am just saying it might do you some good to get out, if only to the Christmas marked,” Zelena said looking at her younger sister. The brunette had basically barricaded herself inside after Emma’s death, refusing to see anyone. Even friends and family.

It had almost been a year now, and still her sister was clearly grieving over the loss of her partner, refusing to move forward. Ahead?

“Don’t Zelena. Just don’t,” Regina whispered, she just couldn’t. Not when everything reminded her of her late wife.

“It is not healthy for you or Henry.” Zelena pressed with a heavy sigh. She got her younger sister was grieving, but this was beyond that.

“I don’t care. Lena, I just don’t.” Regina hissed at her. Why couldn’t people just let her be?

“You are brave to poke the dragon.” Zelena heard behind her seeing Ruby appear in the doorway to the Mayor’s office.

“Well I give up. If you want to die of loneliness, be my guest,” Zelena spat and walked out of the office. Ruby shook her head, she couldn’t blame the older of the Mills’ sister for being upset. She couldn’t blame Regina for not moving on either.

“I hate her!” Regina whispered, her voice was shivering. Even if she knew Zelena was right, she couldn’t bring herself to move on. Her heart still lay with the woman she in the beginning of the year had put in the ground. It still felt broken and her pain still raw.

“No, you don’t, why don’t you and I and Henry just take a little walk around the marked. I am not saying it has to be long or anything. Just some fresh air when he is done with school?” Ruby tried calmly.

“I don’t know, Rubes, I know you are all trying to help. It is just not the same without her, the marked was our thing, everything here has her in it. Every corner, every store; even this room. Every night I dream of her. When I wake up, I just can’t bring myself to move on, because the pain starts all over realizing she is not there, that she will never be there. I feel that if I smile if I have fun, I am cheating on her,” Regina’s voice was breaking as she spoke.

“I know, Regina, I know. I grew up with her remember? Still I am not asking you to go to the marked and get married. I am not even asking you to buy anything there. I am just asking you to take a walk outside. To let Henry know it is alright to do so. You are not the only one this impact on, he is right there with you. He can’t go further unless you do. So why don’t we just gather the old gang, us, your sister, your niece, Neal, August and everyone else you think would like to break from their boring everyday life and have some fun. Come on Regina, just think if the situation was reversed what would Emma have done?” Ruby wondered looking at her.

“No doubt bought the biggest tree, and decorated the house by now, spent every day at the marked, stuffing her face with treats and homemade cookies. Alright you win, call them and I will pick up Henry and meet you all there by four,” Regina sighed, resigning.

“That is the spirit.” said Ruby, giving her a friendly hug. Before vanishing out the door. Regina sat down by her desk. Looking at a picture of Emma that always had stood there, or so it felt. Beaming at her with her guitar. It was taken before Henry was born, before she became a major. She knew Emma hated it, maybe that was why she still kept it. To spite her and because it always made her smile. She let a finger stroke over it, whispering, “Why did you have to leave me. I need you, Emma, we both do; and I miss you so much.”

Tears again appearing in dark brown eyes wishing that she could have her back, she would give anything she knew, just to have her back, even for a night. She regretted not having told her a final time that she loved her as they fell asleep after making love together their last night. That she hadn’t held her tighter, telling her that she meant the world to her, she was glad she had come back to her. More tears as she pictured how Emma used to look at her with eyes filled with love.

How would she ever recover from this, how could she, how could anyone? She didn’t even care to know, all she wanted was to curl up and cry. Or for it all to end, the pain so they could be together again in the world beyond. She managed to gather herself though as she had another meeting, and so she did what she had done for the past eleven and a half months, dried her tears and hid her emotions to do her work. It was the only way she could function, to try to seem strong, when she on the inside was breaking.

* * *

“Do we really have to go to the marked?” Henry asked. He was sitting in the passenger seat in the old Benz, his mother had just picked him up from school. He was surprised when she told him they were going to the market. He like her didn’t feel like it. Not after Christmas got ruined the year before, by his ma’s sudden death.

“Yes, Henry, we do. I think it is time we try to have some…fun,” She said, trying for a smile; but she didn’t succeed.

“You can’t even say the word, how are you expecting us to do that? Or convince me to do it?” he said with a shrug. He didn’t buy it, that his mom would ever smile again. She hadn’t done so ever since his ma’s…passing.

“No, but I have to try,” she whispered, focusing her eyes on finding a parking spot near the marked.

“Whatever. Mom. Whatever.” he said, looking out of the window.

“I won’t force you. You know the way home if you don’t want to go,” she said, finally finding one. She quickly got her car into it, adjusted and made sure it was in park; before getting out. She should never have agreed to this she knew. She didn’t even know how to talk to him anymore, he was just so angry all the time. He quit the ski jumping team and he didn’t see his friends either. She missed the lively kid he once was. Not even when Emma was away on tour, he was like this, and she didn’t know how much longer she could take it.

He sighed, looking at her, the look in her eyes, defeat. She was done he knew, there was nothing left of the woman that used to discipline him. The one that told him what to do. He missed her, how she used to yell at him. How she used to genuinely care for better or worse, but it was all just gone. She didn’t want to be here anymore than he did he knew. Still she needed it as much as he did and so he looked at her saying, “Why don’t we get some cotton candy, or a chocolate glazed apple?”

“I can do that.” she nodded in her usual regal way.

She was always that he concluded, regal in every way; much like a queen. He saw it in the way she walked and behaved herself, and he and his ma always made fun of it. She didn’t mind though, but she did loosen up a little when his ma was there. Her heels clicking against the pavement as they made the way inside the marked to the booth with candy covered apples. He gasped when he saw her parents, his grandparents standing there, back facing them, ordering something. He let go of her hand running over yelling, “Grandma, grandpa, what are you doing here?”

“Henry.” Cora turned to look at her grandson, hugging him tight, before she said; “We have gone for a walk here every night since the marked opened. Your grandpa has a sweet spot for candy covered apples.”

“I have to admit that is true, you want one Henry?” the old man asked, as he was about to pay the man for his.

“Yes, please, one with pink and white chocolate. And one for mom also please, hers with caramel and smores,” he said, beaming up at the elderly man.

“You heard him,” Henry senior told the man in the booth, that nodded.

Regina smiled for a second seeing how the boy interacting with her parents, it was sweet. She knew they always adored him and his niece very much. She didn’t even mind the spoiled him every once in a while. She walked closer giving him both a gentle, yet brief hug. As she said; “Mom, dad, it is great to see you both.”

“You too. Regina, dear. How are you?” worry in her mother’s voice now. She had hardly seen her daughter lately as she had backed out on seeing anyone lately. Cora had given Regina space, letting her know the door was always open.

“I am…alright I suppose,” she said, her tone was flat.

“Will you and Henry come over for dinner on Christmas Eve or should we come to you?” the older woman offered polite. The year before the celebration it had been more or less cancelled by Emma’s death and the funeral. Still the older woman would hate that her daughter would miss the celebration that meant so much to the little family even with her wife gone.

“I haven’t thought about it to be honest, but I suppose our place. If you and Lena could help with the food thought,” she said, pausing. Her ears were picking up on something, making walk away from her family. She got drawn towards a stage where two girls were dancing to her and Emma’s song, `the space between.` For whatever reason the two of them had taken a liking to the song from Descendants 2.

The main reason was that Emma described them like that when she was away on tour or Regina was in a meeting and out of reach. She looked up at the stage as her tears started to fall, seeing at the closer look that it was Ruby and her friend Mallory singing, the girls that were dancing was her niece Robin and her friend Alice.

How the rigged it she would never know, even if they knew when she and Henry would be there. She couldn’t stop her tears even if she tried, it was like she could see Emma for a second. Even if she knew it was just her imagination that was playing trick on her. She startled feeling arms wrapping around her, holding her close. It caused her not to sink onto the snowy ground crying. She held on so hard she was sure she would bruise the other person; she knew by the scent was her sister.

“Shhh, it is alright, let out,” Zelena whispered, smiling up at the performers on the stage.

“She is still there, Lena,” Regina managed to get out between her heavy sobs.

“I know and she always will be, little one.” said Zelena in a loving tone, pressing soft kisses into her sister’s dark strands.

“I need her here,” she whispered, slowly gathering herself.

“I know and she is, you just don’t see it yet. She is in Henry’s smile, in David’s eyes, in Ruby’s guitar playing, in the soul of the band, in your home. Wherever you go, pieces of her will always be there.” said Zelena, as Emma’s voice suddenly sounded from the speakers, alongside Ruby’s.

“I know, but it is not the same. Listening to them without her, it is not the same,” Regina whispered through her sobs. She froze when she heard Emma’s voice coming alongside Ruby’s. How as this possible? She looked at her sister in confusion.

“Ruby told me Emma and she covered it for the album, their version it. The night before her passing. It was going to be a Christmas gift for you, only she never got to give it. The album as you know still got published, much later than planned do to what happened, the song is dedicated to you and the album that now is platinum is dedicated to her.” Zelena explained. Regina of course knew the album had been a hit not only in their small town, but everywhere else. She never listened to it though. She simply couldn’t, the wound was still open.

“There is someplace I need to be tonight; can you make sure Henry gets home?” she asked polite.

“Of course,” Zelena pressed a kiss to her cheek and let her go. She didn’t ask where she had to go, she didn’t need to know. If she wanted to drink herself out of her skull it was her right, if that was what she planned to do. If she wanted to go to the shooting range or the movies or anywhere else that made her pain lessen she wouldn’t stop it.

“Mom left, I didn’t get to give her the apple,” she heard disappointment in his voice. Turning to look at the young boy she said, “She had some place to be, but we shall make sure she get it later.”

“She can’t even look at me you know, not in the eyes at least. It is like she hates me,” he whispered as he took a bite of his apple.

“She doesn’t hate you Henry,” Zelena said calmly.

“Will she ever stop hurting,” said he, looking her right in the eyes.

“No, but in time the pain will lessen,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“Is it alright if I go to the roller coaster and take some rides?” he asked. She nodded, not being able to deny him anything. Knowing that the roller coaster would be the any place he could scream freely letting his pain out. She gave him some money for tickets and he ran off.

“The won’t heal will they?” she heard Ruby’s voice behind her, only then realizing another band had taken the stage.

“I honestly don’t know if they ever will,” said Zelena with a heavy sigh.

“Give it time,” said Ruby, looking at Zelena with her piercing green eyes.

“How long?” Zelena asked, as she hid her face in the crook of her neck. It smelled good like home. She didn’t get an answer and she knew she would never get one, as there was no tide to tell. Grief worked different for all of them. It had led to Ruby being dumped by the girl she was with a year back, only to become and item with herself. She wasn’t sure how that happened, and knew Ruby didn’t either, but it wasn’t a bad thing for either she knew. Right now she only cared about two things. One getting lost from the world in her grasp and two getting Henry home safe and sound a little later.

* * *

Henry Frost-Mills had always been a lively boy, always on the hunt for new adventures, and from the moment he was born he loved both of his mothers. Even if one was a bit stricter and present than the other, he saw good and bad in both. He didn’t even mind that Emma was out saving people or on the road for the most of his childhood It made the time with her even more special.

When he got a little older, he did mind that she did break promises due to being a musician though. Mainly because he wished that he could come on the road with her, or that she would see some of his ski jumping competitions. Like she had done the day before her passing.

He had spotted her in the crowd along with his other mom, looking ever so proud that he won. The three of them had gone out to celebrate the victory, before they packed the car. Then the call had come and he would until this day remember the way he acted when she said she wouldn’t come to the cabin. Even if the message hurt him as much to see his mother in deep pain every day since, it hurt more that he never got to tell her how sorry he was. He would always hate himself for doing that.

Right now, the young boy was watching his Auntie Lena that had fallen asleep on the couch while baby sitting him. He looked out the window as it had started to snow. Stupid snow, it had to be a reminder of the fun he used to have with his ma in it. He quickly got dressed still and slipped outside. Looking up up at the sky he asked; “Why did you have to take her away from us? Why do you have to let it snow to remind me I have no one to play with?”

He kicked in it, angrily. Huffing, angry tears in his eyes. Then slowly he started to roll one ball, then another and another; building it together. He didn’t stop until it stood tall with Emma’s red leather jacket, scarf and hat with an ever so proud smile. He looked at it saying, “Much help you are.”

Then he ran inside and found the flute she once gave him, before putting it in the pocket of the snowwoman. He didn’t want it, or anything that had to do with her. If she hadn’t left, she would still be alive, this was all her fault. And so, she ran upstairs, slamming the door hard, locking it. Then he fell on his bed crying. Why did she have to go? Why couldn’t she just stay? Then everything would be alright.

Downstairs Zelena woke by the bang from the door and went upstairs to check, seeing the door locked she walked back down. Wondering if she ever could make her family stop hurting. She turned off the TV curling up again on the couch, then she fell asleep yet again.

A small smile graced Regina’s lips when she returned home that evening seeing the tall snowwoman. She walked closer eyeing it up and down saying; “I do believe that you are not a snowman at all, but a snowwoman. He should have given you a bit more breasts of course. Still I find you cute.”

She leaned to press a soft kiss against the snowwoman’s cheek, whispering, “I missed you around here.”

Of course, the snowman didn’t answer her, just stood tall as he had before, while Regina walked inside the house, and up to bed. She didn’t have the heart to wake her sister just then.

* * *

Emma Frost-Mills had over the years found herself waking up in the strangest places, being on tour with her band. Some of the strangest places she could recall was on a swim madras in a pool, a tractor in the middle of a field and a stable next to a cow. This was different though as she felt freezing cold, had she fallen asleep outside? Or had Regina gotten upset with her and told her to sleep outside? No that couldn’t be it.

She walked towards the house only her feet didn’t seem to work as they usually did, still she managed to get close enough to throw a snowball against Henry’s window. It wasn’t the first time she woke him like this. But she swore it would be the last. Sure enough their son soon looked outside rather confused.

“Hi kid, can you come downstairs and let me in?” Emma yelled up, hoping not to wake her wife.

Henry looked at her seemingly shocked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She looked back up at him, “Are you going to let me freeze to death kid?”

He closed the window, she assumed to go and let her in; as she soon heard the door open. He came towards her saying, “Ma?”

“Yeah who else, kid?” she asked confused.

“But…how?” he couldn’t believe this. Somehow his snowwoman came alive and had his ma’s voice. Or he was going insane.

“What do you mean, I drove and I must have gotten home late; so your mom locked me out,” Emma said casual.

“No, ma. You are a snowman,” Henry pointed out.

“Say what?” Emma said, looking from him and into the nearby window, her reflection it was a snowwoman. She tried to remember the last thing that happened, driving home in the snow…had she crashed? She looked at her son confused asking; “How long have I been gone?”

“A year or a little less. You died, ma. You died on the way home, and it crushed mom. As well as me. I don’t get why you are here, like this,” he said as confused as she was.

“I guess I got unfinished business or someone is giving me a second chance,” she said, thinking, ‘A snowman, really. You got to be kidding me !?’

“I guess,” he shrugged, not sure what to make of it quite yet.

“So have your mom found someone new yet?” Emma asked, if she had been dead for a year it was quite possible.

“No, all she does is lock herself in at work or here and she cries a lot. Ruby is dating auntie Lena though.” he told her with a half-smile.

“Really good for them. I really messed things up with your mom.” she said with a heavy sigh before adding, “What about you then, still doing ski jumps?”

“No. Quit the team. My heart isn’t in it anymore.” he said, looking down in the snow.

“I am sorry to hear that. You are going to beg to have them let you back. You are too good to quit.” said Emma in a firm tone, crossing her twig arms.

“That would have sounded a lot more convincing if you weren’t a snowman. You know I am fine, so just stay out of it. You were never here when it mattered when you were alive,” he pointed out.

“You sound more and more like your mom for each day kid, it scares me,” Emma said, shaking her snowy head. She didn’t know what to say. It was at that moment she wished she never had come back, because what could she really do in a state like this.

Henry looked at her, suddenly getting aware of something that hadn’t been there before. A clear lipstick mark on the cheek of the snowwoman, meaning only one thing. His mom had kissed the snowwoman. Had that been what brought Emma’s soul back to life?

Emma looked pass her son, and towards the house, none of the usual Christmas decorations were up. She and Regina had a tradition of putting them up early so that they could do it together, before Emma went on the Christmas tour with the band. But now, there was no lights, no reindeers, no Santa’s, no wreaths, no nothing. It made her heart sink. It was then an idea appeared. She looked with her black eyes at Henry saying, “Let us decorate the house together, the two of us, like we usually do, surprise your mom.”

“What if she wakes and sees you like this?” Henry wondered worried.

“She is a heavy sleeper, if you are quiet getting the decorations, she won’t wake,” she encouraged.

She could see a glint of something in her son’s eyes. Soon he came back with box upon box with their decorations. Emma somehow managing to get the ladder with her branch hands and so they started. First, he mounted the lights to the roof while Emma held the ladder as well as she could, being on the ready if he should fall. Then he added a Santa and some reindeers, which was a little harder. And to top it of they together put wreaths on every door a Santa sled with reindeers in the garden, and made sure to hang candy canes on the branches in the old apple tree.

When they finally were done, the morning sun slowly peaked up; making Emma feel bad. She sighed saying; “I’m sorry kid, I shouldn’t have kept you up all night, now you will fall asleep at school.”

“Don’t be, this is the most fun I had in ages. I am going to make mom a cup of coffee and drag her down to see it,” he said excitedly running inside.

* * *

Regina’s eyes fluttered open by her son running into the room yelling, “Mom, mom, you have to wake, like right now!”

Mom alert on at once as she looked at the wrist watch, it was five in the morning. Still tired she sat up in bed, seeing him holding a coffee mug. She took it taking a sip, too strong, but it would have to do. Once she had emptied half the mug she said, “Where is the fire, Henry?”

“You need to come out and see, I have been up all night to fix it for you,” he said with a proud smile.

“You have been up all night to fix what exactly?” she said, not sure she liked where this was going.

“Just get up and come and see!” he encouraged. She shook her head, figuring she would humor him as it was long since she had seen him this excited. Pulling on a pair of fuzzy socks, she walked down to the hallways seeing her sister rise from the couch. The oldest of the Mills’ daughters groaned saying; “You need to tell your son to stay in bed longer.”

Regina shoot her a glare as she walked outside to see what Henry was so excited about. And there it was all the Christmas decorations she had dreaded putting up, down to the last little light, forming the word Joy on one of the roof sides. She felt a shred of warmth rush through her as she looked at her son, “You did all this alone, for me?”

“No mom, we did it together, Emma and I?” he said proudly nodding towards the snowwoman, that stood still not making a sound.

She looked at the snowwoman, that seemingly had moved a little during the night, leaning towards it whispering; “Thank you, Emma.”

As she backed away, she was sure she could see a twinkle in the snowwoman’s eyes, surely it was just the sun playing trick on her. Still she would not ruin this for Henry. Especially when he in the first time in forever was this happy. She simply took in the view before she went in to start making breakfast for them both, feeling a bit of something inside.

Outside the snowwoman whispered to herself, “You are welcome, Regina.”

* * *

As the days went by Regina watched how Henry seemingly talked to the snowwoman and she couldn’t help but to worry if it was healthy or not. Mostly because the snowwoman would melt come spring and so her son would again feel crushed. She even asked her sister at one point if her daughter Robin every had imaginary friends, after all her father passed when she was still quite young. Her sister had answered that she hadn’t had one herself. But that she and her friend Tilly had followed and invisible white rabbit a lot. Why she now called her Alice, because her head was always in Wonderland.

It was a week after the snowwoman first appeared that Regina found her young son throwing snowballs angrily at the old apple tree. It had stood tall and proud in the garden for longer than she could remember. She of course got between asking; “What on earth is the matter?”

"It's not fair." he hissed at her, his face red in anger.

"What is not fair?" She asked calmly.

“That I lost two parents that day! That everyone treads on egg shells around me. That you are no longer strict with me as you used to. I feel like an orphan as you are not you anymore, all I got is a mom that is a snowman and one that cries all the time. And I hate it and you for changing, because I need you.” angry tears appeared as be started to hit her. Not until he ran out of energy he stopped and let her hold him.

He dragged in her essence of apples, expensive perfume, coffee and herself. The smells that made him feel safe and warm. The smells that made him feel at home. That no one could hurt him while he was within her grasp. 

“I know Henry, I know. I just felt that if I was my usual self; I would cause you even more pain. I was afraid to go in to comfort at night, because I was scared you would shut me out. I don't know what to say or do to help you. And so I let my pain consume me instead. I see you now and I hear you; and I promise to change.” she whispered. Ignoring what he had said about the snowwoman.

“I just miss her so much, it is not fair this stupid tree can live on and on and she never could.” his voice quivered as he held her tighter.

“I know my sweet boy, why don’t we go and build the snowwoman a little family?” she wondered, pressing more kisses into his dark strands.

“But mom, we are her family.” he said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

“I do suppose that is true, but she must be lonely when we are inside in to warmth,” Regina tried in a soft tone.

“She is, but what if we got a dog? He or she could have a house outside. Can we mom?” he looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I suppose we could go to the pound.” she said with an affirmative nod, not being able to deny him anything.

He let her go, running to the car, while she went inside to get her car keys and her purse. As soon as she had closed up the house she drove towards the pound in town. Even though it was late it was still open, and so they walked inside to find the new family member.

Ella Ville looked at them with surprise as they came inside asking; “Madam Mayor, what can I do for you at this late hour?”

“We are looking for a dog,” said Regina in her casual tone.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer one from a breeder ma’am?” she wondered, looking at her with wondering eyes.

“No, we want to find one here, give it a new chance,” she said calmly. It was what Emma would have wanted she knew.

Ella nodded and opened the door so they could look at the dogs in there; big, small, young and old, some sharing cages, some were alone. Regina’s heels clicked against the hard floor as Henry walked inside, peering from cage to cage. She did the same, ending up looking at a young dog with cream white fur seemingly curling up against the back wall. She looked scruffy around the ages, just like Emma had done when she found her years back. The brunette has soon learned that her wife was completely different offscreen than what she was in the eye of the public. She smiled sitting down whispering, “How did such an angel like you end up here?”

“Her owners got a baby and she was thrown out in the cold, Ma’am. She was on the streets for some time, before she was brought here. Our vet has said she is a mix between a Pomeranian and a Husky, and she has no diseases. She just doesn’t trust people,” said Ella, looking at the two.

“Henry, what do you think of this one? Can we get her to trust people again?” Regina called over to her son.

Henry that moments before had his eye set on German Shepard came running over. He could see something about the way his mother looked at the dog meant she would take the dog no matter what anyone said. He tilted his head looking at her. “I think so if she wants to come with us.”

“Only one way to find out,” said Ella and opened her cage. Regina smiled at the dog and in a soft tone say; “What do you say girl, want to get out of here.”

The dog snarled at her at first, not sure what to think of this woman and the young boy. He sat down as well though. She neared them slowly, sniffing them still on guard. They didn’t back out though and she let the woman pet her gently, wagging her tail.

Regina smiled saying; “I think we got a deal. What papers do I need to sign, And do you have leach until I can buy one tomorrow?”

“Of course, follow me.” she said as Henry gently picked up the dog asking his mom, “What are we going to call her?”

“Angel Frost-Mills,” she said giving her son and the dog a loving glance. He nodded in agreement and they were soon on their way home with the new family member.

* * *

Emma had seen them leave and waited for them to come back, after all it was not much she could do. She was surprised to see that Regina held a small dog coming out of the car. Mostly because this was a woman that never wanted on to begin with. They were too much trouble she said. She smiled a little as Regina let the dog down. It went to sniff around, then approached her, looking at her with wondering eyes.

Regina came over to her saying; “Angel, this is Emma, Emma, Angel, you two better play nice together.”

The snowwoman didn’t speak or move, but again Regina was sure she could see a twinkle in her eye. Was she really in there, the soul of her wife? And if so why didn’t she speak?

The dog made a happy bark, looking at the huge snowwoman that stood steadfast smiling. Angel licked her before running after her new owners into the house. Her new home. Something that seemed like a tear ran down the cheek of the snowwoman, as she whispered; “Why send me back when I cannot be here with them, this is torture you know.”

Of course it was no answer and so she stood there quietly crying, looking with longing eyes towards the house, towards the family she once was a part of and longed to be again. It couldn’t end like this, that she was now a woman made of snow. That would melt away in the spring. It had to be a reason as to why she was there. As more tears started to fall, she decided to be there for Henry as much as she could, not matter what he needed, hoping that would change her back.

* * *

She during the next days got to spend more time with Henry and Angel, they even used one of her stick arms to play fetch. That was when Henry wasn’t at his ski jump training. He had taken that up after talking to her and was practicing for the last competition before Christmas. The blonde also noticed a spring in Regina’s steps every time she saw Angel. She wasn’t all that surprised, knowing the other woman wanted more children, yet she was unable to carry. Emma had been on the road to much for them to try again. Emma was happy she and she managed to get her son’s confidence back and also the smile on her wife’s face.

It was the day of Henry’s competition when Emma heard Regina on the phone outside the house. The blonde could easily tell by the way she was pacing that her wife was frustrated. What she wouldn’t give to be real right then and hug her tight, telling her everything would be fine. She just needed to take a deep breath.

“No, I cannot do that today, I have family obligations, we have to do it another time. No, I said no, and I do not have time for this debate now, mother, so leave it be.” said she angrily and hung up the phone. Angry heels clicking against the pavement, even if it was covered by snow. Emma shook her head, seeing that Angel was still outside. As her wife started the car, it occurred to the snowwoman that her wife had forgotten about the dog. She sighed knowing there was no way she could get inside the house. Not only that, but she needed to somehow get to Henry’s ski jump competition. She looked over at the old sled her son used all winter with her friends, calling for Angel. The dog came running over and Emma said, “You have to help me girl.”

The dog looked at her puzzled as she continued; “You need to get me up to the big ski jump, alright?”

Emma held the ropes to the sleep for the dog to take them. She was just glad the dog obeyed and slowly started to drag her in direction of the ski jump. It was only then she noticed the sun was really hot that day, much more so than it had in ages. Cursing under her breath, she made the dog take a more shadowy road there. She did take a few steps, but in the end Emma was at the jump, or near it, using her snowy body to move the rest of the way. Angel following by her side.

She found a spot a bit out of view and in the shadow and waited for the thing to start, hoping her wife would make it there in time. She however knew that she might not if Regina’s mother had her will. Overlooking the area where the parents sat, she could see one by one appear. The jumpers slowly appearing near the jumping area. Henry was beaming from ear to ear next to two of his friends. Emma knew them as April and May, knowing they also had a younger sister named June.

She could also see a boy named Rocky Desoto that always used to tease Henry. She always planned to have a talk with his parents, but never got around to it. Still as both the boys and girls were on their way up to the jump along with the rest of the teams and competition. The snowwoman saw young Rocky punch Henry playfully in the side, making her boy smile. Could they finally have mended their fences?

Emma moved closer to the jump to see better, hearing the announcer starting to talk. Telling the audience of hopeful parents about the competitions that day. Henry’s group was first, the Rocky’s by the sound of it second. She could see her boy fastening his helmet and glasses along with April and May and Rocky telling them something and slap their hands. The Snowwoman could feel nothing but pride when her son finally jumped, flying through the air, much like a bird.

Startling she heard Regina’s voice beside her saying, “He is something, our son. He reminds me of when you used to sour through the air like that when we first meet.”

Emma didn’t respond, but her smile became a little bigger. The brunette shook her head saying, “You can stop playing the silent game, Emma. I know you are somehow in there, I am not stupid after all. Besides you managed to get all the way here. No ordinary snowwoman could do that.”

“I needed to see him, this once, even if I slip away into nothing to do so, I needed to see him jump.” Emma managed to get out, feeling a lump in her throat.

“I know you did, and I won’t let you leave this time. Even if I have to keep you in the freezer,” Regina whispered, tearing up as well.

“Be realistic, Regina,” Emma said in a serious tone.

“Coming from a snowwoman that is mighty rich.” said Regina, pushing her in the side. Seeing some of the snow fall of. It was hotter now than hours before.

“Hey I didn’t ask to be sent back this way. I didn’t even know I had passed until I came back,” Emma snapped at her. She took a deep breath knowing how much it hurt the other woman, whispering, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know, but the fact is you did, and you most likely will again once Christmas is over. I can’t do this, not again,” Regina whispered, struggling to hold her ears back as she hurried away from there. Emma looked after hear feeling droplets of water running down her cheeks. She was melting she knew and there was no way she could follow the other woman without melting fully. She looked down at the little dog sitting next to hear whispering, “Get Henry, fast.”

She sat off with a playful bark, soon coming back with Henry. The boy looked at her whispering, “You can’t be here, you will melt away.”

“I know, you need to get me up to the mountains, the cabin it is colder there.” Emma said with a half-smile.

“I think I have an idea, but I need to wait until the competition is over, is that alright? You think you can hold on for a few more hours if I drag you into the forest a bit more, where it is colder?” he said, looking at her with worried eyes.

“I will do my best, kid,” she whispered.

He nodded and moved her, before running back. Angel stayed next to Emma, looking at her, tail wagging as she moved a bit around her, playing. She was the cutest dog Emma had ever seen, wearing a light blue collar with small bones in diamond all around. This dog was clearly a new love for her wife, and was most likely treated better than certain other family members. She could hear the announcers from the distance, they were talking loudly. She was sure she dozed off as she suddenly heard Henry’s voice say; “Hi, are you alright?”

“Yes, or not sure.” Emma answered, looking at her son, he had a golden medallion around his neck.

“I got us a lift to the mountains, or part of the way, but we got to hurry,” he said and dragged the sled to a nearby pickup truck. Rocky helped him get her on it and helped Henry up, telling him to knock on the small window if it was anything. Henry nodded as Rocky started the car.

“Does he have a license?” Emma wondered worried, not feeling like having another life on her conscience.

“Yes, he does and he is a good driver,” said Henry, huddling up next to her.

“Since when did the two of you become friends?” Emma wondered curiously.

“Not long after you were gone, I went to this grief group to talk about how I felt and stuff. He was in it, has been for years. His mom died of cancer when he was very young. Probably why he teases us. He helped me in the battle against Peter thought, more than once. We talked a lot there and later and he is now my boyfriend. I haven’t told mom yet, so please don’t tell her either. If you stay around or come back as you,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“My lips are sealed, but I am happy for you, Henry. I always thought you would end up with May, June or Violet,” said Emma with a soft laughter.

“Nah, they are all more like the sisters I didn’t have.” he said making a face.

Emma didn’t say anything to this, just watched as the town slowly disappeared; wondering if she would come back or simply melt.

* * *

Regina didn’t start to worry about Henry until it was about 6pm, he should have come home for dinner then. She hated that her parents had dragged her away from the jumping contest, she didn’t even know he had won. She called the coach that told her he left with Rocky, but that was hours ago. Angel had also come home, but not Henry or the snowwoman version of Emma.

Out of worry she called Ruby to hear if the boys had come by the diner after the contest, they had not. Where were they? She left her house driving around downtown, asking about, but no one had seen the boys since the contest. She ran into Rocky’s parents that told her he had stolen the truck again. Meaning they could be anywhere.

Regina could see Ruby that was nearing, having decided to meet her at the town square. She turned towards her friend saying, “I don’t know where they would go, Ruby, and I am really worried.”

“I think since they are nowhere to be found in town, they might have headed for the mountain to keep that snowwoman alive.” the other brunette concluded.

“But the weather is said to be bad up there tonight and it takes hours to reach the cabin. It would be suicide to drive up there.” said Regina, her face slowly turning white in terror.

“He lost his mother once, if he believes the snowwoman is her; he would stop at nothing to preserve her. You know how hot it has been here today,” said Ruby with a gentle smile.

Regina groaned knowing she had no choice but to drive up there to be on the safe side. She got in the car and got Angel in the passenger seat whispering, “You better sit still there, I don’t need any distractions.”

The dog made a happy bark, and curled up on the seat, watching her owner. Regina gently scratched her ear whispering; “Why does my family always go to the extreme when they do things, hmm?”

Angel licked her hand and made another bark, as Regina buckled up and started on her drive, cursing under her breath, wishing Henry had called her first. She knew all to well why he hadn’t as he would have gotten a firm no from her. As the night went to become even darker, she continued on her drive. The brunette turned on the radio, turning on the radio to keep her company. A sigh as Emma’s voice sprang from the speakers, “Take it slowly with me please, you know I’ve been hurt before. I need to trust you, as you trust me. We are bound by our heartstrings now and forevermore. I shall be faithful to you and love you as I never have before.”

* * *

Emma and Henry were sledding through the snow faster and faster. Both laughing hard as the snowwoman got more snow on her shape, bringing her back to the normal size. Rocky had dropped them off along the way, not daring to drive further in the bad weather. The two had decided to make their way to the cabin on their own, after all it wasn’t that far. So now they were sliding down the hillside, the powder snow splashing around them and the snow falling from the sky making the night magical. As they made their way down the last hill, Emma could feel something shift deep within her. They parked outside the cabin and she urged Henry to go inside and light the fire, knowing he had to be very cold. He went inside and she could soon hear the sound of the firewood being ignited as she looked out over snowy skies, seeing the stars flickering between them. She was slipping away she knew; she somehow just knew. Icy tears falling from her eyes as she whispered; “You brought me back once, please do it twice, as me; they need me and I them.”

In the distance she could see a star twinkle, it made her smile and she heard a car park behind her. Regina no doubt. She was there, her love; the woman she loved more than her life and soul. She heard her footsteps and her whispered; “You know they could have died bringing you here.”

“I never asked them to, sweetheart, but I am glad you came,” she said, her voice shivering.

“This is it, isn’t it?” Regina wondered, knowing she would lose her all over.

“I am afraid so, will you be alright?” Emma asked, looking over at her, scared she would never see her again.

“I have to be, for him,” she nodded towards the cabin.

“I will be with you in the space between always, promise me one thing though,” Emma said in serious tone.

“Anything, my brave savior; anything,” Regina whispered, holding on to the snowman.

“Pray for me, on Christmas Eve. I heard magic is strongest then. I want to come back to you. I am not sure it works, but I got to hope it does, for us; for him,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“Of course I will,” said Regina, hugging the snowwoman tighter. The figure she had become so used to over the past couple of weeks. She knew though, she felt it, that her wife’s soul was gone and it was just a regular snowman. Still she didn’t cry, she simply whispered; “I see you in the space between, my love, be safe always.”

“Mom?” she heard Henry from the door, looking at her with questioning eyes.

“She is gone, Henry, I am sorry.” Regina whispered, not sure why she was filled with an inner peace. It was like she knew everything would be alright.

“No. I didn’t get to say goodbye,” he whispered, looking at the snowwoman.

“She knew you loved her and that is all that matters, why don’t we get inside and warm up?” she said, going to hug him. He nodded quietly, looking up at the evening sky. The snow that had fallen moments before had stopped, and the blue velvet sky was now covered with stars.

* * *

Regina wasn’t sure what time she fell asleep on Christmas Eve or if she did, after all her family had stayed at the house to open gifts the next way. They were asleep all over the house, her parents in the guest rooms; Robin in Henry’s room, and Zelena was on the couch downstairs. She had kept up the façade all evening and did not cry once, she had stayed strong for her son, their son. That night she had however broken her rules and taken Angel to be with her, praying Emma would come back to her; this time as herself. Whispering the lyrics to the space between falling asleep in the early morning hours.

She woke up by some sounds of banging later the same morning. The house was still asleep she knew. Was it Ruby or her sister fixing the broken pipes? For whatever reason she had never gotten along to call the plumber. She groaned as she dragged herself out of bed and walked downstairs saying, “Lena, you could have waited just a little with that you know.”

“No. It is long overdue, I promised I would fix it. I swore if I came back, I would fix it, and now I finally have.” she heard Emma’s voice underneath the sink.

The brunette’s jaw dropped, no this wasn’t real. Emma couldn’t be here, she just couldn’t. All the memories over the past year, the grief of losing her, of burring her, of feeling lost and alone seemed to vanish. Because spite the fact it was impossible she was there. She was really there. Regina watched in disbelief as she was dragging herself out from underneath the sink, wearing a pair of blue squared pajama pants and a white tank top, her hair in a messy ponytail, smiling at her saying, “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

“How?” Regina whispered, feeling out of words. Looking at her with wide eyes. She realized then she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that she was there. She was really there.

“I honestly don’t know and I don’t care. I am just happy I managed to fix your sink, and maybe I will fix your pipes later.” said Emma with a sly grin.

“Cute.” said Regina, smiling back, going over to pull her close, kissing her gently. Clinging to the woman she lost a year earlier, breaking the kiss to look at her wife in tears. She smiled at her as she whispered, “Come to bed with me, please.”

“In a moment, I need to take Angel out first, she has to go.” Emma nuzzled against her cheek, planting small kisses there.

“No, please don’t go, I don’t want to spend another moment away from you again, ever.” there was terror in her voice now. She didn’t want to lose her, not again. She couldn’t go through it once more. the terror, the loss; the pain. Not when she had her in her arms again. She held her love tighter, like it was a matter of life and death. Afraid that if she let go, she would never hold her again, like last time.

“Shhh easy, I am here, right here.” Emma whispered, her voice soft as silk. She lifted her up in her arms, and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. Knowing Angel would have to wait. She would clean up whatever mess she made later. Or someone else in their house would do it, because right now the woman she loved so much came first.

She lay her down gently on the bed, then went to locked their door. She wanted no interruptions for some time. Not from their son, or anyone else. Then she crawled back into bed and held her close, shielding her from the world. She didn’t speak, she didn’t have to. She just held her as she had longed for all those nights she had been outside their house as a snowwoman. She could feel her tears come now, because she knew how fragile their lives were. How quickly their lives could be taken away. Her only explanation for having been granted her life back could only be that their needs for each other were stronger than the grip of death.

The blonde kissed her wife deeply, as the kiss ended she whispered; “I love you now and until forever, Regina.”

“And I love you far into the world beyond, my Emma.” Regina whispered, hiding her face in her shoulder. Knowing there was no logical explanation for her wife being back with her. After all others she knew that was dead, remained dead, so why was she granted her wish?

“I know you do, my love, it was brought me back I do believe,” Emma pressed kisses into dark strands.

“Remember when we first meet?” Regina wondered, resting against her.

“I do, it was a winter sport tournament, but you had been watching me for some time before you approached me. You were a fan of mine I believe?” Emma said, chuckling.

“To be fair who wouldn’t be a fan of the famous Emma Frost, one of the best jumpers in ski history. A least around here.” said Regina in a dreamy tone.

“I wouldn’t know as I was her. I just remembered you bumped into me on the way back to your seat. I keep wondering if was really by accident though?” Emma said with a smile.

“It was, I was getting drinks for my parents. I am just glad I bumped into you,” said Regina, laughing. She could still remember how her mother scolded her for managing to not come back with their drinks. Not to mention she was in the seventh heaven after talking to her big celebrity crush. She knew it was stupid back then to fall so hard for someone she had just meet. Then again they didn’t become and item before a few years after. They were friends first. The blind date that came a few years after their first meeting had shocked them both, still it had given them a good laugh.

“You were the cutest thing, fangirling you know. I was used to younger boys and girls than you doing it, but then there you were. I knew you too though, by rumors. You were the one every girl in town wanted to be and the boys wanted to be with. Still you didn’t want to be with anyone, and you for sure didn’t want to settle for your parent’s choice.” Emma recalled.

“He was a bore, really. I hated being that popular you know, because I could never find any peace,” Regina said, rolling her dark eyes.

“I can imagine both to be true. Still the first date you took me on, I have never been so nervous,” Emma chuckled again. It was on the old diner in town. It was as retribution for ruining Emma’s outfit with her parent’s drinks. Still it wasn’t as much of a success back then, not before years later.

“You what about me, you were a fucking star. Compared to you I was no one.” said Regina amused by the fact.

“True. But you were so fancy, always a good dresser. Classy, even back then. I never meet anyone like you. And you treated me with such respect. Even when you called me an idiot over the years, I know you never truly meant it. I had been on dates before you, you know, with dudes. They too did pick up the tab, but no one looked at me the way you did. Like I took your breath away, it was like you memorized every word I spoke and took a general interest.” Emma said, thinking back.

“You did and still do, take my breath away. I will always be interested. Had you been a snowwoman for the rest of our days, that wouldn’t change.” her tone was soft now, as she pressed some kisses against Emma’s shoulder. She still found it hard to believe she was really there.

“I know, and you the same with me, even on your worst day.” said the blonde with a tired yawn.

“Awwe you always say the sweetest things.” Regina whispered through happy tears. She kissed her wife lovingly before she asked; “So what does this mean that you are invisible?”

“I don’t think so, no one really is. It means I am placed back with you, hopefully until we are old and grey.” Emma said, feeling her heart beat faster. She wanted to keep her wife forever and ever, see their grandchildren grown up.

Regina was about to speak, when the doorbell rang. She frowned asking more to herself, “Who can it be this early?”

Both getting out of bed and over to the window that overlooked the front entrance seeing Rocky stood there, waiting. Frost smoke slipping from his lips, red roses on his cheeks. They heard running down the stairs and saw the door was opened by Henry that slipped outside. They both handed each other a gift, exchanging a few words.

They leaned against the pillars outside the main entrance while opening their gifts. From what Emma could see Henry had gotten a picture as he looked to be holding a frame and what she from the distance was some kind of wristband. Rocky was holding a book and a necklace. Both boys exchanged a few words before they kissed each other and Henry went back inside. Regina heard running in the stairs and a knock on the door. She cursed under her breath. She was alright with Emma being back, not being able to explain it, but how would their son and families feel about it. She looked at her wife saying, “Ready for this?”

“Yes, let him in, he is always in her Christmas morning,” she kissed her cheek and Regina went to open. Pretending she didn’t look moments before she asked, “Who was at the door?”

“Rocky, he wanted to give me my gifts, you need to see…” he said, now aware of Emma’s presence as his eyes was still on his gifts. He was holding it for his mother to see, a bright smile on his face.

“That is sweet of him, dear.” Said Regina and took them, looking at the picture in the frame. It was recent as it was the two of them and Angel in the park. A black and white photo, no doubt taken with a timer. The bracelet seemed to be handmade in leather. To her knowledge Rocky’s dad had a store that sold everything and anything leather.

“It sure is, he made the bracelet himself. I am going to wear it always, like you do with the wedding band. I know what you are going to say, we are too young for it to last. Still I need to give it a try, mom.” he said and beamed from ear to ear. It was only then he saw Emma that looked over Regina’s shoulder and said, “Ma, you are back?”

“Yeah, kid, I am,” she said with a soft smile, adding, “I wouldn’t say that you are both young is a reason for it not to last. After all I was young when I meet your mother and so was both your grandparents. Just enjoy it while you can, kid. If you find someone it is worth sticking around for, don’t let them go.”

“I won’t.” he said and hugged them both, taking the gifts and headed into his bedroom.

“I am glad I never let you go, Emma, even in our darkest of times. You were always worth it,” said Regina turning around to kiss her yet again.

Emma didn’t object, she simply kissed her back, knowing this was the most magical Christmas she had ever experienced. She knew she would never let her wife go. Holding her close she swore she could feel her heart beat fast and knowing she was the cause. It made hers beat faster also. She didn’t care what others might say of her return, as long as she had Regina by her side, she knew she would be alright. In the distance she could hear the house come to life by their son no doubt waking everyone to tell them of her miraculous return. She knew it was though, it was a Christmas miracle.

Breaking the kiss, she gently moved to music that wasn’t there, holding her wife close, feeling how she move with her. Regina was singing gently, completely mesmerized by her love as so many times before, “And you can find me in the space between, where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. 'Cause you're a part of me. So you can find me in the space between.”

Emma gently twirled her and sang back to her, “You'll never be alone. No matter where you go.  
We can meet in the space between.”

A tear ran down Regina’s cheek of happiness, to have her back, to be in her arms; to be dancing with her like now. To hear her voice singing for her, the voice that floored her every time tones escaped her. She moved with her, without fault, like they were always meant to move alongside. Perfect in every way. That was what her wife was to her, imperfectly perfect, the keeper of her heart, the holder of their dreams. The force that made her go on when she was with no more energy. The one worth fighting for, and the one she would never give up on. Not even when their band had just started, she wanted to give up on them, not even when she told Emma to stop right before…Deep down she knew she would make it, with a voice like that. As she sang alongside her she was sure she could feel sparks inside her and she smiled at her wife, that smile back.

“Yeah, no matter where you go. No matter where you go. We can meet. In the space between,” slipped from booth’s lips as they put everything into it. A perfect duo, two voices meant together, just as their love for each other she concluded. As they came to a halt she whispered; “I am keeping you forever Emma Frost, whatever form you take. I will never let you go.”

“And I shall never let you go either. You are what brought me back, keeper of my heart, believer of my dreams, my everything, Regina Mills,” Emma whispered back, knowing at that moment she had never loved her wife higher. As she kissed her again, she felt sparks; of happiness, of joy, of love. She swore right then, she would be more careful in the future so she wouldn’t be taken away from her again. She didn’t want to miss another moment with her. Come what may, this was final she knew. She was brought back and she would not waste more time away from her family. She kissed her deeper, feeling nothing but happiness, utter happiness.

As the kiss broke, Regina whispered; “My beautiful, perfect Emma, I knew you would come back, I just knew.”

“I will always find my way back to you, you are my home.” said Emma, nuzzling against her cheek. From the doorway Henry was watching with a smile on his face, while Regina’s family looked at them in shock. The two women however had only eyes for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
